Alérian 11 - L'épopée flamboyante
by iloveharlock
Summary: En digne fils de son père, Alérian se doit de faire front à ses ennemis, d'aller au bout des combats qui lui sont imposés. Le jeune homme ne rendra jamais les armes. L'adolescent rêveur est loin désormais, il n'y a plus qu'un pur guerrier et il aura bien besoin de tous ses moyens pour simplement gagner son droit de vivre dans un univers hostile.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator avec son équipage, Beebop et Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont de moi

**1.**

L'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante avait les joues cramoisies de colère.

\- Comment cela le _Starlight_ est décapité ?

\- Inutile de déverser ta bile sur moi, grogna en retour un grand Pirate balafré. Je ne suis pas un de tes dociles subordonnés ! Je ne fais que filer un coup de pouce au Médecin-Chef Elong, bien que je sois ignorant du sujet…

\- Des nèfles ! siffla en retour Warius Zéro. Tu es le meilleur tacticien et navigateur spatial que je connaisse. Tu es parfaitement dans ton élément !

\- Je suis sur une passerelle Militaire…

\- Rien n'est parfait dans les univers ! Les dernières nouvelles du lieutenant Ludjinchraft ?

\- Le pronostic vital d'Oshryn est toujours engagé.

\- Et aucun signe d'Alérian ? poursuivit Warius.

\- Il s'est complètement volatilisé… Réda et ses Mécanoïdes, en ayant eu marre d'attendre la fin d'une discussion qui aurait dû être rapide, n'ont trouvé que le cadavre de Yo Zoen la directrice de la station spatiale Orda en forçant les porte de son bureau. Et ce n'est qu'en remontant le réseau des caméras qui n'ont justement rien enregistré qu'on a pu déduire le trajet d'Alérian, jusqu'à un quai d'envol vide, bien que le sas se soit brièvement ouvert pour forcément laisser le passage à une navette furtive.

\- Alérian est donc aux mains du Spectre, soupira Warius, son visage retrouvant une couleur normale. Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'envisageais la confrontation !

\- Disons que c'était la pire conjecture envisagée, rétorqua sèchement Albator. Toi et moi, ainsi que le commandant de ton Destroyer, savions pertinemment que le Spectre nous avait vu arriver de loin. Il nous connaissait, c'était aussi indéniable, il a donc pu tranquillement mettre ses plans à exécution.

Albator tressaillit.

\- J'espère que la capture de mon fils n'était pas précisément ton plan premier ? ! aboya-t-il.

\- Être, plus ou moins de bon gré, au cœur de la place adverse est une situation qui a plus d'une fois servi Alérian, avoua alors Warius.

\- Il a surtout à chaque fois failli y laisser sa peau ! hurla presque Albator. En le laissant dans l'ignorance des rares infos, déductions, dont tu disposais, tu l'as mis dans un terrible pétrin…

\- Le commandant Rheindenbach en savait bien assez, jeta Warius après un long moment de silence. Il est au courant de tous les aléas d'une mission, comme je l'ai été, comme tu l'es encore.

Albator laissa passer un ange.

\- Les Erguls et surtout les Symphoras n'avaient pas grand-chose de naturel, gronda-t-il enfin. Et bien qu'il ait parfois été signalé à deux endroits à la fois, ce qui fut finalement classé en écho fantôme, ce qui fait que jusqu'à preuve du contraire le Spectre n'a rien de surnaturel, les talents particuliers d'Alie ne lui seront d'aucune utilité… Tu avais envisagé cette option ?

\- J'ai surtout la conviction qu'Alérian a beaucoup plus d'imagination que toi et moi réunis !

\- Et le Spectre n'est pas le premier venu ! vitupéra encore Albator. Il ne va laisser aucune liberté à Alérian, au propre comme au figuré !

\- Je suis sûr que mon commandant trouvera en lui les ressources nécessaires pour ce tirer de ce mauvais pas, assura Warius de toute son autorité d'amiral, bien que cela n'ait aucune influence sur son interlocuteur borgne et balafré – que du contraire ! Et puis, tu vas me le retrouver à temps pour lui prêter main forte si nécessaire, mais en toute discrétion, je me vois mal justifier une intervention Pirate dans une des mes opérations !

\- Ton problème, décréta Albator avec un brin de mépris. Il n'empêche qu'il s'agit là d'une tâche quasi impossible, en l'absence de toute piste. En prime, on a perdu Zunia ce qui fait qu'Alérian sera furax si on le ramène ici !

\- Perdu qui ?

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de numéroter tes abattis, nos comptes sont loin d'être réglés !

Et Albator mit fin à la communication, croisant le regard de Rei qui tout comme lui était sur la passerelle du _Starlight_.

\- Nous restons donc ici, capitaine ?

\- Oui, je m'y suis engagé envers Elong. Mais pour choquer, un tout petit moins ces Militaires, je vais passer une tenue un peu moins éclatante. Je vais à l'appartement d'Alie, nous ferons le point plus tard.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine, firent en chœur le Médecin-Chef et la jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose.

* * *

Dans l'étrange navette qui avait emporté son ami, ayant réussi à s'y faufiler discrètement, comme dans celle du _Starlight_, parvenue à se retrouver avec lui dans la cellule, Zunia quitta à nouveau le tas d'étoffes où elle s'était dissimulée pour s'approcher, gémissante.

Sans réaction de son ami à deux pattes, la Dragonne se lova contre lui avec des petits cris de réconfort. Elle était paniquée mais quelque chose d'ancestral en elle la poussait à avoir plus peur encore pour son ami et inconsciemment elle diffusa ses ondes de protection.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Bien qu'ils soient les deux seuls étrangers à bord du _Starlight_, c'était en tête-à-tête qu'Albator et Rei s'étaient retrouvés, Toshiro ne perdant néanmoins pas un mot de leur discussion.

Rei sursauta aux derniers propos tenus par le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Comment cela : c'est le Spectre qui va nous faire venir à lui ?

\- Mais pour une raison, et par un moyen non entièrement de sa volonté celui-là j'en conviens. La raison c'est qu'il veut du public pour la mise à mort d'Alérian, sinon il aurait exécuté ce dernier au côté de Yo Zoen. Le moyen c'est que sa complice Anaëlle Kruisdonk s'est enfuie à bord d'une navette Militaire après avoir poignardé le jeune Oshryn.

\- A moins qu'elle ne soit le Spectre, avança Toshiro dans l'oreillette des deux amis.

Bien que le Grand Ordinateur ne puisse pas le voir, les caméras de l'appartement coupées, Albator secoua négativement la tête.

\- Le Spectre a forcément envoyé ses kidnappeurs depuis son propre QG. Et Rahog n'a trouvé aucune communication sortante suspecte. Il a de plus confirmé qu'Anaëlle Kruisdonk ne s'était connectée à aucun appareil. Elle a selon toute évidence attendu patiemment son heure !

\- Une très hardie jeune femme, reconnut à contrecoeur Rei. Une impitoyable tueuse. Une piste pour retrouver ton fils ?

\- S'il poursuit dans son envie évidente de retarder l'exécution, sinon Kruisdonk s'en serait chargée, j'envisage très sérieusement que ce soit le Spectre qui nous fournisse les coordonnées où le trouver !

\- Ce serait pure folie !

\- Non, Rei. Il est sur son terrain, il est tout puissant. Il a toutes les cartes en main et un otage dont nous ne mettrons pas la vie en péril…

\- Pourquoi ce temps d'hésitation, Albator ? gronda Toshiro.

\- Warius l'a rappelé : c'est une mission. Il faut la remplir, quel qu'en soit le prix. Alérian connaît celui de son engagement Militaire. Si l'occasion se présente pour moi de porter un coup décisif au Spectre je la prendrai, tout comme Alie saisira celle de se sauver lui-même !

\- L'équipage de ce Destroyer ne va pas apprécier ta décision, capitaine, glissa Rei.

\- Ils sont encore plus carrés que moi ces Militaires, grinça Albator. Ils seraient les premiers à presser sur le bouton pour faire sauter le QG du Spectre.

\- Et tant qu'il ne nous invite pas à sa party, que fait-on ? soupira Rei.

\- On remonte la trace de la navette de Kruisdonk. Là est le moyen que j'évoquais tout à l'heure. Rahog et Toshiro peuvent capter la balise de la navette. C'est elle que nous suivons à distance respectable !

\- Elle est l'hameçon même pas garni d'un appât, nous sommes la proie, résuma encore Toshiro. On en revient toujours à cette conclusion : le Spectre veut des témoins !

\- Et cet orgueil est l'infime chance que nous ayons, soupira Albator, je ne vais vraiment pas cracher dessus !

L'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ cliqueta de protestation.

\- Nous avons aussi deux bâtiments de guerre ! Et il se pourrait bien que je puisse faire monter la donne à notre avantage !

\- Tu penses à… ?

\- Oui, et c'est déjà en route !

\- Toshy, tu es mon ange gardien !

\- A ton service, Albator. Mais mon mérite n'est pas si grand que cela. Nous avions évoqué cette possibilité il y a quelques semaines de cela ! Je me suis contenté de la mettre en application.

\- Au moins, tu t'en es souvenu. Moi, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête !

\- Je n'oublie jamais rien. Je suis là pour ça, rassura Toshiro.

Au plus grand déplaisir de nombre de membres d'équipage du _Starlight_, un Pirate en tenue noire sous une longue veste toute aussi sombre, avait pris la place de leur commandant sur la passerelle !

\- Appel venant d'Odra, prévint Rahog. C'est le Responsable de la Sécurité.

\- Passe-le-moi.

\- Capitaine Albator, je voulais vous informer des derniers résultats de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Mme Zoen. L'analyse de ses ordinateurs est en bonne voie mais elle a déjà permis d'en arriver à une conclusion indiscutable : Yo Zoen était en contact fréquents, ainsi que le jour de son décès, avec un interlocuteur dont le logo, après rapide forçage des pare-feux, ne permet pas de douter de son identité, il s'agit du Spectre !

\- Une complice, tout comme Anaëlle Kruisdonk, grogna le grand Pirate balafré. Sauf que le Spectre a préféré faire taire Zoen ! Et c'est Zoen qui a attiré le commandant Rheindenbach dans un guet-apens ! Alie n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir…

Albator serra les poings.

« Spectre, le jour où je t'aurai au bout de mon cosmogun sera le dernier de ta vie, je le jure ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Brohen, Vassal androgyne du Spectre, avait pris contact avec les deux Sbires pilotant la navette ramenant le prisonnier de marque.

\- Kenron, Zorfel, pourquoi ne communiquez-vous pas ?

\- Nous avons envoyé notre message dès le départ de la station spatiale.

\- Il ne m'est pas parvenu, aboya Brohen. Vos communications ?

\- Elles sont en parfait état. Nous avons vérifié à l'arrivée, au retour avec notre prise à bord, et encore après avoir été à distance de sécurité de la station même si Zoen s'était assurée de nous donner toutes les facilités et que nous ne soyons plus détectables une fois redevenus visible. Nous n'avons relevé aucune perturbation.

\- Il y en a pourtant une ! vitupéra encore Brohen. Vous me confirmez donc à présent de vive voix que vous ramenez ce damné fauteur de troubles intergalactique ! ?

\- Affirmatif, fit le Sbire Zorfel. Rheindenbach dort à poings fermés dans la soute. Il ne remuera pas d'un cil d'ici le retour au QG de Sa Grâce. Zoen avait mis assez de drogue dans son verre pour abattre un Dragon !

\- Il n'y a heureusement plus de dragons, renifla avec mépris le Vassal. Le Dominateur y a veillé, il s'en est occupé depuis plusieurs siècles avec le tout récent final et l'extinction de Khérem sans qu'elle puisse assurer sa descendance ! A présent, plus de silence radio, revenez et que tout finisse dans un beau spectacle ! Après ce coup d'éclat, plus rien n'arrêtera Sa Grâce ! Avoir tenu la dragée haute à bien des Flottes de Défense, avoir exécuté un commandant de Destroyer en toute impunité, après tout cela rien ne s'opposera plus à elle ! Venez vite, le temps est malgré tout compté !

\- Nous poussons les réacteurs à leur maximum. Et la complice Humaine sur le _Starlight _?

\- Ne vous souciez pas d'elle. Ce problème est réglé.

\- Nous avons abattu Koen. Aviez-vous aussi une autre taupe sur ce Destroyer pour exécuter l'exécutrice ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous parler de mes arrangements ! Kruisdonk sera au rendez-vous elle aussi. Et le Spectre sera plus opérationnel que jamais. Le jour de notre règne approche !

* * *

Affolée, Zunia se serrait autant contre le corps inanimé d'Alérian pour se rassurer que pour lui transmettre son étrange chaleur de lézard.

\- Iiiikkkkkk… ?

Se blottissant encore plus, la Dragonneaude noire diffusa plus encore inconsciemment ses ondes bienfaisantes, même si elles ne pouvaient empêcher que son ami à deux-pattes soit livré à ceux qui voulaient sa mort !

Et des larmes perlèrent sur les écailles entourant les yeux d'or de la Dragonne.

* * *

La navette frappée du sigle du _Starlight_ s'était introduite et posée au sein du QG en forme de sceptre du Spectre.

Anaëlle en avait jailli, empruntant coursives et ascenseurs pour rejoindre la Salle Source du Spectre.

Des étincelles n'étant pour l'instant plus que la manifestation physique du Dominateur, il n'y avait plus que le Spectre en manteau et capuchon face à elle.

La jeune femme à la chevelure violette et aux yeux bruns s'agenouilla aussitôt.

\- J'ai rempli la mission dont vous m'aviez chargée, Votre Grâce. J'ai éliminé le parasite blond. Le parasite à la crinière d'acajou n'a plus son fidèle second, le _Starlight_ n'est plus qu'une proie vulnérable !

\- Je me suis trompée, marmonna le Spectre. Il reste l'autre balafré, le vieux !

\- Je peux y retourner ?

\- Non, tu es grillée, tu serais tirée à vue !

\- Alors, que… ?

\- En ce cas, c'est moi qui vais t'exécuter puisque tu es devenue inutile !

L'index de sa main droite de métal pointé sur sa fidèle complice, le Spectre projeta sur elle un trait d'énergie qui la transperça, sans pour autant causer une blessure, apparente.

Anaëlle s'effondra.

\- Je vous ai servie de toute ma vie !

\- Et j'ai tant d'autres soldats comme toi, pièce devenue sans secrets pour nos ennemis et sans plus aucune utilité !

Secouée par les spasmes d'une agonie qui la ravageait de l'intérieur, Anaëlle leva sur le Spectre un regard plein d'interrogation.

\- J'aurais encore pu tant faire…

\- Et tu feras ! gloussa le Spectre.

\- Comment… ?

Et dans les derniers instants de sa vision, Anaëlle vit le Spectre retirer son masque blanc… et lui offrir un visage parfaitement identique au sien, puis la mort l'emporta.

\- Brohen ! rugit le Spectre.

\- A vos ordres, Votre Grâce ?

\- Je veux d'autres Répliques, vite, ma survie en dépend !

\- A vos ordres ! Mais, nous sommes sûrs de l'emporter, non ?

\- Rheindenbach demeure une menace, même inconscient, il l'a déjà prouvé. Et il y a quelque chose que je ne peux déterminer qui a faussé le jeu que j'ai préparé, qui a perturbé les communications de la navette. Je ne comprends pas et je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne suis pas programmée pour perdre ! Je vais me ressourcer, nous nous reverrons quand Rheindenbach sera dans une de mes Geôles !

Les étincelles se muant en vagues de flux d'énergie, la Spectre Anaëlle se ressourça à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ne parvenant pas à croire au message qui lui était parvenu, Albator avait rapidement quitté ses quartiers à bord du _Starlight_ et s'était précipité vers la passerelle. Et bien qu'il ait trouvé très déplaisant d'être dans un fauteuil de commandement Militaire, il trouva encore plus vexant d'y voir installé Warius Zéro !

\- Depuis quand tu as le temps de te dupliquer, toi ? aboya le grand brun balafré.

\- Depuis qu'il y a eu une petite invention, Pirate obsolète : la navette à transport individuel à rayon de vol luminique ! Ça te traverse l'espace comme un cutter une feuille de papier en jonglant avec les fuseaux horaires. Ajoutes-y un caisson hypnotique et tu te réveilles à destination frais comme une rose ! Mais bon, on n'avait qu'une seule navette prototype et je viens de le cramer…

\- N'importe quoi… Que fiches-tu là ?

\- Je ne vais pas laisser un de mes Destroyers entre les mains d'un Pirate !

\- Il fallait peut-être y songer avant de me confier le Destroyer de mon fils.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais surtout tu avais raison : Alérian a été piégé par ma faute. Bien que même s'il avait disposé du peu que mes Analystes avaient déduit, cela n'aurait guère pu l'aider sur le terrain. J'ai d'ailleurs à m'entretenir avec toi à ce sujet. Allons à la salle de réunion d'Alie !

* * *

Beebop remplit deux tasses de café puis se retira.

\- Je ne pensais pas à Anaëlle Kruisdonk, avoua Warius. Je soupçonnais plutôt quelqu'un de la Flotte !

\- Ah bon ? fit Albator qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela.

\- Pourtant, cela était beaucoup plus logique, reprit l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas… reconnut le grand brun balafré. Pourquoi, en temps de paix, en voudrait-on de façon aussi virulente à mon fils ? Je me suis creusé la tête, je n'ai pas trouvé… Et l'hypothèse d'une vengeance de ses ennemis du passé ayant attendu leur heure ne m'a pas davantage convaincu…

\- C'est compliqué, mais je pense en être arrivé à des conclusions qui se tiennent !

\- Accouche, Warius ! aboya Albator en rappelant Beebop en réclamant du red bourbon. Et inutile de me faire les gros yeux, tu viens de me relever de mon peu d'autorité à ce bord en prenant la relève. Car c'est bien ton intention, revenir sur le terrain, tu devais en rêver depuis si longtemps, quelles que soient les circonstances ! Mais viens-en à tes élucubrations de déductions ! J'attends !

Warius prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Tout vient du statut particulier d'Alérian au sein de ma Flotte, et ce depuis le tout début…

Albator s'assombrit aussitôt, réalisant.

\- Quand je te l'ai confié quand les Erguls et Gamalthine m'ont atomisé.

Warius inclina positivement la tête.

\- Alérian a été un officier à part, son uniforme d'alors en témoignant. Ses pairs, l'état-major, les autres Militaires, l'ont accepté car c'était temporaire pour libérer la République. Mais quand Alie est finalement resté, qu'il a renoncé à sa naturalisation – Alden disposant lui de la double nationalité de par sa naissance sur notre sol – la donne a complètement changé ! Et les ressentiments sont devenus aussi virulents que soigneusement dissimulés, des années durant. Je le soupçonnais, j'ai protégé Alie comme je le pouvais, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on voudrait attenter à sa vie ! En revanche, la menace ne venait pas d'un Militaire aigri, quel que soit son grade, voire même un membre de l'état-major comme je l'ai redouté parfois.

\- Tu en as été à ce degré de suspicion, cela a dû te blesser profondément ! Tu as beaucoup plus souffert que moi, je le réalise. J'ai été injuste aussi, j'en suis désolé.

\- Anaëlle Kruisdonk, descendante directe des anciens rois et reines de Déa, poursuivit Warius sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son ami borgne et balafré. Ils détenaient leur pouvoir de droit divin quasiment, durant plusieurs millénaires, puis la démocratie est parvenue jusqu'à nous et ils n'ont plus eu aucun rôle, aucun pouvoir. Aussi, pour une personne aussi orgueilleuse qu'Anaëlle Kruisdonk, un héros reconnu par tous, non de la République, ne pouvait qu'être une offense impardonnable !

\- La folle ! Elle aurait organisé tout cela pour laver dans le sang, un sang jugé impur, le sang de mon enfant ? !

\- Oui. Raison de plus pour laquelle il fallait que ce soit moi, un amiral, qui vienne aider à régler cette affaire !

\- Warius…

\- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Alors, je suis venu !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- C'est sûr que cet équipage ne peut pas me blairer, mais il m'obéit néanmoins… Je serais arrivé à m'en tirer ! Mais, ton départ, ton voyage, ton état-major a avalisé ton départ ?

\- Avec tant de précipitation et sans protestations que je les soupçonne d'espérer que j'y reste, ça les débarrasserait de moi !

\- Pas bête ça ! ricana le grand brun balafré.

\- Albator ! protesta Warius, outré !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Amiral sur la passerelle !

Warius tourna légèrement la tête vers le grand brun balafré qui se tenait poliment un pas derrière lui et qui avait eu un involontaire tressaillement.

\- Cette annonce t'avait manqué depuis ton bref temps de capitaine du _Deathshadow_, tu l'as appréciée durant les quelques jours où je t'ai confié le plus puissant de mes Destroyer, non ?

\- J'avoue. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais cela ne me concerne plus ! A toi les emmerdes, cher amiral !

\- Trop aimable. Vous qui m'avez introduit, qui êtes-vous, lieutenante ?

\- Lieutenante Shanoel Moland, amiral ! Je suis Opératrice aux Armes.

\- Bien. Vous me servirez de seconde pour le temps de cette mission. Prenez la console du lieutenant Ludjinchraft.

\- Oui, mais, je ne suis pas qualif…

\- Je vous en déclare telle ! aboya Warius, mains croisées dans le dos. A présent, je reprends à mon compte les directives précédentes et infiniment intuitives et stratégiques du capitaine Albator : suivez la navette d'Anaëlle Kruisdonk !

\- Je suis désolé, intervint un jeune officier rondouillard, chauve bien que très jeune, mais nous avons perdu ce contact il y a une heure…

\- Un point de chute ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Un point de chute ?

\- Oui, au QG du Spectre car je capte, je suis lieutenant aux Radars, un objet de forme étrange. Mais cela ne nous aide pas car les Torpilleurs du Spectre l'entourent, et ils sont des centaines ! En revanche, ce QG, les scans ne nous en renvoient rien, c'est le vide… Impossible de savoir quelles troupes nous y attendent, si le commandant s'y trouve, ou s'y trouvera.

\- Warius, il faudrait vraiment que tu puces tes Militaires sous la peau et non une balise sur un objet de leur uniforme ! marmonna Albator.

\- C'est une demande formulée depuis bien des années auprès du Parlement, mais refusée car intrusive vis-à-vis de la vie privée desdits Militaires… J'en suis le premier à m'en irriter depuis le premier jour où j'ai reçu mes étoiles !

Assis dans le grand fauteuil noir de commandement du _Starlight_, Warius leva les yeux sur le Pirate en noir, rouge, et cape vêtu qui se tenait fidèlement à ses côtés.

Albator esquissa soudain un léger sourire.

\- Franchement, je préfère ma tête de Pirate mise à prix que ta place d'amiral face à tous ces bureaucrates et autres !

\- C'est peu de le dire !

Albator posa alors franchement une main amicale sur celle de son ami étoilé.

\- Je ne t'envie pas un seul instant, Warius. Je suis là, tu peux tout me demander, je t'obéirai !

\- Merci, Albator ! Je ferai de mon mieux, bien que je ne peux imaginer tes angoisses, une fois de plus, envers le sort de ton fils !

\- Alérian doit se débrouiller car nous ne serons pas sur place avant longtemps… Warius, personne ne peut plus aider Alie. J'ai compris, ça me déchire le cœur, mais il le faut !

Sans se soucier de ceux sur la passerelle, Warius se leva et vint étreindre amicalement le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Nous sommes là en appui du petit. Ce jeune frère de cœur m'est précieux au possible. On va le sortir de là ! Nous allons combattre, à nouveau côte-à-côte ! Cela m'a tellement manqué !

\- Et à moi donc !

\- Mais il faut l'emporter, plus que jamais, gronda Warius. Les enjeux…

\- Fous-moi la paix avec tes perspectives de technocrates qui te poursuivent jusqu'ici ! Il faut sauver Alérian pour qu'il puisse dégommer à jamais le Spectre !

\- Je ne suis là que pour ça. Albator, je ne laisserai jamais tomber Alérian !

\- Pour ça, je crains qu'il ne soit bien trop tard…

* * *

Moins que l'écho des pas, cela avaient été les vibrations du sol qui avaient alerté Zunia, la faisant se redresser, ses rondes oreilles de bébé frémissantes.

Et avant que la porte de la cellule ne s'ouvre, la petite Dragonne s'était réfugiée dans le coin le plus sombre, soit sous la banquette, invisible, respirant à peine par réflexe.

Des inconnus en toges blanche étaient alors venus relever et traîner hors de la cellule le corps inanimé de son ami à deux pattes.

\- Iiiikkkkkkk.

Et la Dragonneaude eut à nouveau ses yeux de reptile remplis de larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Du regard Albator foudroya son ami à cinq étoiles.

\- Comment cela, tu ne vas rien faire ? On n'est pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour se tourner les pouces !

\- Je ne peux pas attaquer un QG dont je ne sais rien. Les Torpilleurs du Spectre patrouillent tout autour, il ne serait déjà pas aisé de briser leur mur !

\- Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant, maugréa le grand brun balafré. Tu t'es ramolli le fessier dans ton fauteuil d'amiral ou quoi ? Moi, j'y vais !

\- Hors de question, gronda Warius. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser partir à l'aveuglette !

\- Je n'ai fait que cela toute ma vie ! aboya Albator, poings serrés.

\- Et je tiens à ce que ta vie soit encore longue et Alie a besoin de son papa !

\- Mes projets me regardent. Je sillonnais la mer d'étoiles alors que tu étais encore à la puberté !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais là c'est le QG du Spectre. Il ne peut qu'y avoir des pièges tout partout. Et nous ne sommes qu'à deux cuirassés !

\- Ce genre de détail ne m'a jamais arrêté !

\- Comme si je pouvais ne pas le savoir, soupira encore Warius.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Mais je ne mettrai pas non plus Alérian en danger, reprit-il. En cas de menace directe, le Spectre pourrait se venger sur lui ! Il va falloir la jouer discrètement… Ce qui relève de l'impossible puisque c'est déjà en se servant d'Alie que le Spectre nous a fait arriver jusqu'à son QG. Il doit vraiment être sûr de lui !

\- Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout, marmonna Warius en croisant le regard véritablement inquiet, mais pas pour lui, de son ami borgne et balafré. Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre que le Spectre nous fasse part de ses intentions avant de réagir !

\- En effet. Mais je tiens mon spacewolf prêt au décollage !

\- Les commandos du _Starlight_ seront également sur pied de guerre.

Tournant les talons, Albator quitta la passerelle.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? jeta Warius.

Mais le grand brun balafré ne répondit pas.

* * *

« Je comprends à présent ce que Zunia a ressenti… ».

Alérian avait rapidement fait le tour de sa cellule, une fosse de quatre mètres de profondeur, souterraine, fermée par un étroit grillage de verre.

« A présent, le Spectre va jouer avec moi, sinon jamais il ne m'aurait gardé en vie ! Mais, par les Dieux, si seulement j'avais idée de pourquoi il a fait une fixation sur moi ? ! Par les Dieux encore, je veux juste élever ma toute petite famille et faire mon boulot du mieux possible ! Ce Spectre, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! C'est un criminel en puissance, un génocidaire presque, massacrant à tour de bras de façon totalement gratuite ! Peut-être même que si j'avais disposé de cet étrange _Warriorshadow_, je serais parti à sa poursuite sur mon temps libre ! Quel manque de bol que j'aie dû renoncer à mon intention première d'aller le récupérer sur la planète de ma Dorée Lumiane, mais la traque au Spectre primait, Warius me l'a rappelé avec une certaine férocité, après m'avoir arraché aux miens… J'avais oublié mon devoir, l'espace de quelques jours, c'était indigne de ma fonction, il aurait pu me faire passer en Cour Martiale pour cela ! Je ne faillirai plus… Bien que là mon espérance de vie semble d'une brièveté indéniable ! ».

Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou s'assit, dos au mur, passant les doigts dans la mèche blanche qui prenait naissance à hauteur de sa tempe gauche.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Zoen a mis dans mon verre pour ce prétendu toast de collaboration réciproque, mais ça m'a envoyé dans les choux illico… Si la situation n'était aussi dramatique, je retournerais bien lui demander un flacon de ses somnifères pour m'offrir quelques nuits paisibles quand mon équipage me tape trop sur le système ou quand Oshryn me reluque trop que la décence ne l'autorise et que ses mains se baladent un peu trop près également ! ».

La tête dans les mains, Alérian eut un soupir, la vue encore floue, l'organisme affaibli par la concentration de narcotique frisant l'overdose d'ailleurs qu'il avait ingurgitée.

« Si combat il devait y avoir, je suis à peine capable de tenir debout… Je n'ai pas une chance… Le Spectre a bien manœuvré pour me circonvenir… J'aurais été vicieux que je n'aurais pas agi mieux ! Heureusement que je ne cède pas à mon côté noir, sinon je pourrais être pire que le Spectre, je le crains… Dans mon état de mort temporaire, j'ai eu de si terribles visions… Je ne suis plus un ado attardé, naïf, idiot même… Et ce que j'ai vu de mon avenir me terrifie plus que le Spectre ! Mais, comme je le songeais il y a un moment, je n'ai plus assez d'espérance de vie que pour tracer des plans sur la comète ou croire que je peux détruire les univers que je suis censé protéger de par mon uniforme ! A côté de la fureur inconnue enfouie en moi, l'ennemi de la liberté qu'a été le clone de mon père était un petit être innocent ! Je crois que je devrais m'offrir aux coups du Spectre, ça éviterait bien des tourments… J'ai reproché longtemps – avant de connaître cette vérité du clonage par les Erguls – à mon père d'être un assassin fou, mais mes visions me désignent comment pire encore… Je ne comprends pas… Ces rages ne sont pas moi, tout guerrier de la République Indépendante que je sois… J'ai tellement peur… ».

Alérian eut un soupir, encore un peu dans le brouillard des drogues.

« Au moins, Zunia, tu es en sécurité sur le _Starlight_. J'ai bien eu raison de t'intimer de rester à bord ! Tu es plus indisciplinée qu'un jeune chien, même si je n'avais jamais eu d'animal de compagnie avant toi – quoique, animal de compagnie, tu ne ressembles à aucun autre ! ».

Epuisé, la tête lourde, Alérian se rendormit profondément.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alors qu'il aurait sans doute inconsciemment préféré la douceur du soleil sur son visage, cela avait été un froid mordant qui avait fini de ranimer Alérian.

\- C'est le combat, Spectre ?

\- Comme si tu étais en état… C'est exactement ce que je voulais !

\- En effet, mes ennemis n'ont jamais attendu que je sois apte pour venir me défier… Tu commets néanmoins une erreur, Spectre ! N'oublie pas que je m'en suis sorti jusqu'ici !

Face à la créature en long manteau à capuchon, masquée, Alérian se releva lentement, pas vraiment ravi de s'être réveillé, à la surface du QG de son ennemi ! L'espèce de plaine sous dôme de verre balayée par des vents violents et glacés.

« J'ai recouvré tous mes sens, une bonne part de mes forces contrairement à ce que le Spectre semble penser, mais je crains que cela ne soit insuffisant. Je perçois une puissance phénoménale ici, et ça ne vient pas uniquement du Spectre ! ».

Le jeune homme étreignit son pendentif en forme de rose aux pétales rouge sang.

« Maman, je ne perçois plus rien depuis tant d'années… Tu as donc épuisé toute ton énergie en me venant en aide, la dernière fois… Maintenant, je suis tout seul, et je ne suis pas de taille je le crains… Mais je n'ai jamais refusé une confrontation, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui ! ».

Se redressant entièrement, Alérian fit face au Spectre, que venait de rejoindre l'androgyne Brohen.

Le Spectre claqua de ses doigts gantés de blancs.

\- Diffusion ! ordonna la voix métallique, asexuée.

Et ce qui ressemblait à des projecteurs entourant l'étrange arène circulaire brillèrent légèrement, sans plus.

* * *

Warius frémit de tout son être.

\- Albator, ramène tes fesses, le film commence…

\- De quoi ? ! glapit le grand brun balafré en déboulant de fait sur la passerelle. Oh non…

Et l'œil du grand brun balafré s'écarquilla tout grand face à ce qu'il voyait sur le grand écran du _Starlight_, son fils seul face à une créature déguisée, son acolyte féminin au possible, et apparaissant soudainement, venus de nulle part, juste matérialisés, une trentaine de Sbires armés l'encerclant.

\- Alérian n'a aucune chance… Ils vont le massacrer ! J'y vais !

\- Non, Albator, le Spectre veut son exécution médiatique intergalactique ! Tu ne l'interrompras pas…

\- Je me fous de tes appréciations de bureaucrates ! Mon fils est condamné à mort, je me dois d'être auprès de lui, même s'il me faut être atomisé à ses côtés ! Je me rends sur ce QG. Si le Spectre veut du monde, il me laissera me poser, n'est-ce pas, Warius ?

\- Je l'espère. Mais je voudrais te prier, de toute mon amitié, d'attendre encore et de voir ce qui va se passer… Ce Spectre a dû prévoir tant de choses… Il sait que tu ne peux qu'accourir au sauvetage d'Alie, il t'attend, toi aussi ! Tentons donc de le prendre en défaut en n'aboulant pas direct à son QG ! Si nous ne jouons pas sa partie, le rôle qu'il nous a dévolu, on aura peut-être l'ombre d'une chance en dépit de la supériorité numérique des Torpilleurs et des Sbires !

\- Tu as raison, céda soudain le grand brun balafré. Warius, comment peux-tu avoir autant de bon sens et que moi je ne meurs que d'envie de me précipiter dans un piège même pas dissimulé ? Je n'ai pas à être stratège sur ce coup, je suis juste un père dont on va assassiner l'enfant devant lui !

Warius étreignit les épaules de son ami.

\- Albator, je suis moi aussi bouleversé émotionnellement par ce qui se prépare pour le jeune commandant de ma Flotte. Mais toi, tu es son papa comme tu viens de le rappeler, cela doit être simplement affolant ! Alérian est mon ami, le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, mon meilleur ami ! Et je ne peux que reconnaître mon impuissance à cinq étoiles face à ce Spectre ! Si j'étais libre, un Pirate, je l'aurais sans nul doute moi aussi atomisé depuis belle lurette en fonçant comme un taureau furieux… Mais Alie est prisonnier, il peut être mis à mort à tout instant, c'est le Spectre qui tire toute les ficelles… Je ne parviens pas à me faire à la raison d'ordonner l'attaque avec nos deux seuls vaisseaux, les Torpilleurs aussi nombreux que les Sbires… Et si nous allons sur ce QG, le Spectre le détectera, il nous attend depuis trop longtemps.

Albator eut un gémissement bien peu habituel.

\- Il faut donc que nous nous contentions de voir ce « film » ? Que je regarde l'exécution de celui qui sera toujours mon unique fils ?

\- Je le crains. Nous ne pourrons rien faire avant que cette situation ne se clarifie… Tu as dit « fils », Chalandra attendrait une fille ?

\- Oui… Oh, Warius, je n'arrive déjà pas à comprendre comment Alie mon gars fonctionne, alors une petite fée…

\- Tu sauras !

\- Merci…

Albator serra ensuite les poings.

\- On va tuer mon garçon, je dois rester les bras croisés ?

\- Oui, Albator. Tu m'en donnes ta parole ?

\- Je t'en fais le serment.

\- Merci, mon ami. Cela doit te faire un mal infini de te remettre à mes idées ?

\- Et comment !

\- Le combat commence, avertit Rahog.

Et dès les premières secondes, ceux du _Starlight_ et de _l'Arcadia _virent Alérian valdinguer dans les airs, retomber lourdement.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

« Elle est cassée… ».

Tâtant sa jambe droite, hurlant dents serrées au contact des os brisés sous ses doigts gantés, Alérian réalisa la gravité de sa blessure handicapante, alors que d'une autre plaie le sang ruisselait sur son visage.

« Je suis mal… ».

Claudiquant, le corps ravagé par les ondes de douleurs, Alérian se releva néanmoins, épuisé déjà.

\- Tu es une saloperie, Spectre !

\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, que je revendique qui je suis, mes origines : je suis Anaëlle, reine légitime de la République Indépendante !

\- C'est impossible, tu es l'amie d'Oshryn… Toi et moi avions même commencé à sympathiser ! Tu es avocate, tu défends les droits des autres, tu n'es pas une meurtrière en puissance !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis l'amie de personne. Je veille à la pureté des élites de mon royaume ! J'ai par ailleurs poignardé à mort ce dégénéré du sexe !

\- Immonde créature, gronda Alérian. Oshryn est mon meilleur ami, je l'estime infiniment, et son choix de vie amoureux est respectable au possible ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Il était sur mon chemin, je l'en ai écarté, n'as-tu donc pas entendu ce que je viens juste de dire ? Débile Humain ! J'espérais un combat en bonne et due forme, mais tu es tellement diminué… Moi et tous les êtres de ma condition, qui honnissent l'horreur faite Humaine que tu es, et qui te poursuivront de toute leur éternité de vengeance, me suivront. Mais, je ne pense pas que tu l'emportes en ce jour, tout simplement !

Claudiquant sur sa jambe brisée, Alérian tenta de faire bonne figure face au Spectre.

« Et là, c'est le moment où je dois placer que je comprends ce que mon père a dû supporter avec sa jambe handicapée après que Gamalthine ait éperonné son _Arcadia_… ».

Le jeune homme serra ses poings gantés de blanc, déjà abondamment rougis de son propre sang.

\- On remet ça, Spectre !

Le Spectre ricana, repoussant à nouveau comme un fétu de paille le jeune homme, Brohen s'avança à son tour, se tenant à quelques pas à la droite d'Alérian.

\- Tu comptes demeurer là, Sbire ?

\- Non, moi je suis le Vassal. Les Sbires sont les petites mains de mon Spectre !

Brohen fit apparaître une lance entre ses mains.

\- Tu ricanes toujours, Humain ?

\- Et toi, tu restes à cette position ?

\- Oui !

\- Tant pis pour toi !

Et déployant ses ailes de cristal, Alérian éventra purement et simplement le Vassal.

Mais, devant lui, il restait le Spectre !

\- Pauvre idiot obstiné ! commenta Anaëlle. A présent, je vais te dégommer, Alérian Rheindenbach !

« Je préférais ne pas l'entendre… ».

Mais frappé à nouveau par la Spectre, Alérian heurta le sol, hurlant de douleur à s'en époumoner.

* * *

Albator rugit littéralement.

\- Alie, il se fait massacrer ! Je ne peux rester ici !

\- Attends ! intima Warius. Tu n'es pas de taille ! Alie lui-même n'y parvient pas… Je refuse d'assister à la mort d'un autre ami balafré. Tu restes ici, ça ne se discute pas. C'est un ordre, je suis amiral !

\- Tes étoiles, je m'assois dessus ! Mon fils est en train de mourir !

\- Ça ne l'aidera pas que tu y passes toi aussi !…

\- Oui, c'est une évidence, soupira le grand brun balafré. Mais je dois au secours de mon seul enfant !

\- Nous irons ! gronda Warius. Ma navette à moi aussi est parée au décollage ! Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Alérian ne lâchera rien. Et plus d'une fois par le passé la situation a paru perdue pour lui ! Il faut lui faire confiance !

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne peux pas jouer sa vie sur un aussi infime espoir… J'ai dis que j'y allais ! conclut-il en tournant les talons.

\- Je te l'interdis, ce n'est pas encore le moment ! On pourrait sans doute juste gêner le petit !

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Toujours aussi aimable, toi. Pas possible de devoir toujours vous sauver de vous-même, les balafrés.

Et tirant son pistolet, Warius foudroya d'un tir paralysant son ami.

« A présent, Alie, rassemble ton immense courage et emporte-le sur Anaëlle Kruisdonk. Flamboie, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver ! ».

* * *

Dissimulée derrière une sorte de protubérance, Zunia vit son ami à deux pattes se redresser encore. Elle vit aussi sourire Anaëlle alors que venant de l'intérieur du bâtiment le plus proche un flux d'énergie se rapprochait.

Le Dominateur était dans la place, appuyant son âme damnée de Spectre !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- Allons bon, tu es qui toi ? glapit Alérian, tremblant d'épuisement de tous ses membres, n'étant plus que souffrance de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je te présente le Dominateur ! se réjouit Anaëlle. Lui et moi ne faisons qu'un.

\- C'est lui qui te permet de te dupliquer ? L'Anaëlle qui a poignardé Oshryn ne pouvait être toi car tu n'aurais pu transmettre des ordres à la station spatiale pour mon enlèvement sans être repérée !

\- En effet. Comme si tu pouvais imaginer la vérité, rit la jeune femme à la chevelure violette. Tant pis pour toi, il ne te reste plus assez de temps à vivre pour la découvrir !

La mine effarée, Alérian considérait le Dominateur dont la silhouette d'énergie se tordait à quelques mètres de lui.

« Déjà au mieux de ma forme, je doute que je serais parvenu à le battre. Alors là… ».

A bout, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux, sa jambe cassée se dérobant de toute façon sous lui, ses semelles glissant dans la flaque de sang qui l'entourait désormais.

« Cette fois, pas d'outrecuidance, je suis totalement incapable de m'en sortir… ».

Baissant la tête, Alérian attendit le coup de grâce.

* * *

Soulevant la paupière, Albator constata avec un profond déplaisir que Warius le faisait braquer par deux Mécanoïdes commandos du _Starlight_ et qu'on l'avait de surcroît délesté de ses armes!

\- Toi, tu ne vas jamais pouvoir t'acquitter de la facture que je te présenter quand le moment de régler nos comptes sera venu ! rugit le grand brun balafré.

\- Oui, on en discutera plus tard, si nous en réchappons ! rétorqua sèchement Warius, sans une lueur de contrition dans ses prunelles marron. Alie n'en peut plus. A présent, il n'y a plus à hésiter, il faut y aller, même si on n'arrive qu'à lui donner quelques secondes de répit avant que le Spectre et ce Dominateur ne nous balayent !

\- C'est ce que j'aurais fait depuis longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté ! grinça Albator en se relevant doucement, toujours tenu en joue par les Commandos du Destroyer.

\- J'ordonne au _Starlight_ de foncer droit sur le mur de Patrouilleurs, que l'_Arcadia_ fasse de même. Avec cette diversion, notre navette a une chance de se poser au QG du Spectre sans attirer l'attention !

\- Oui, et le _Warriorshadow_ va leur réserver une petite surprise !

\- Le quoi ?

\- Tu verras… Si je ne te casse pas la gueule avant !

Sur un signe de l'amiral de la Flotte les deux Mécanoïdes rengainèrent leurs armes et Albator récupéra les siennes.

\- Je ne pensais pas assister un jour à une défaite d'Alie… gémit-il. Au moins je serai près de lui. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras, il faut qu'Alérian revienne auprès des siens !

* * *

Avec des petits gémissements, Zunia assistait au martyr de son ami à deux pattes.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle l'avait finalement vu s'effondrer.

\- IIIIIIKKKKKKKK !

Agitant son arrière-train, ramassée sur elle-même, la Dragonneaude gronda sourdement, bien qu'au vu de sa taille, cela n'avait rien de bien impressionnant !

\- GRIIIKKKKKK !

Bondissant hors de son abri, elle s'avança courageusement, ou de façon inconsciente, vers le Dominateur.

\- Un Dragon ! se récria Anaëlle. C'est impossible !

\- Je les ai tous éradiqués ! aboya de fait le Dominateur en s'agitant frénétiquement. Comment Khérem a-t-elle bien pu sauver son dernier œuf ?

\- Tu l'as donc récupéré et gardé tout ce temps, siffla Anaëlle. Mais cela ne te sauvera pas. Ce bébé ne peut absolument rien pour toi !

Alérian tourna le regard vers Zunia qui était parvenue à sa hauteur, lui donnant de tendres et légers coups de tête avec des petits gloussements réconfortants.

\- Comment peux-tu être là, toi… ?

Ses petites cornes dressées, les écailles de son échine pointant à leur maximum, la Dragonneaude eut de véritables jappements rageurs à l'adresse du Dominateur.

\- Zunia, non, souffla Alérian d'une voix éteinte. Va-t-en vite !

Toujours déterminée, Zunia racla rageusement le sol de sa patte avant droite, puis chargea le Dominateur, bondissant sur lui, disparaissant au contact du flux d'énergie, vaporisée.

\- Zunia !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

En un ultime sursaut, Alérian se remit debout, l'esprit au-delà de la douleur et incapable d'enregistrer plus de souffrances.

\- Tu as tué ce pauvre bébé qui ne demandait qu'à découvrir la vie ! Tu es monstrueux !

\- Je suis le Dominateur, je suis là pour faire régner ma terreur. Mais j'avais quelques obstacles sur mon passage. J'ai fait crever de faim les Dragons. Anaëlle, au nom de la pureté de la race de la République Indépendante, a commis suffisamment d'atrocités que pour que nous finissions par nous retrouver face à face ! Elle t'a affaibli, je peux t'achever !

En dépit de la rage qui l'agitait, Alérian ne pouvait que céder à sa faiblesse générale, aux blessures qui lui faisaient perdre son sang. Mais dans les derniers éclairs de lucidité, il parvint à demeurer en position verticale.

Sans surprise, le Dominateur ricana, ne pouvant que savourer une victoire qui ne souffrait aucune contestation possible.

\- Recommande ton âme aux Enfers de toutes les croyances, Alérian Rheindenbach !

Alérian demeura bras ballants, incapable de la moindre action ou réaction.

\- Alie, baisse-toi ! hurla une voix inconnue.

Par réflexe, ou toutes forces l'abandonnant, le jeune homme obéit et s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'aplatit au sol.

Une immense ombre survola Alérian, fonçant droit sur le Dominateur. Il y eut un puissant grondement, caverneux, et dans l'ambiance glaciale, ce fut un bref instant la fournaise.

Se forçant à rouvrir les yeux, Alérian chercha à découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

Si le Dominateur avait disparu, il y avait à la place un Dragon noir d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, long de près de cinquante, et de plus d'une centaine avec l'envergure de ses ailes déployées.

\- Zunia… ?

Le regard d'or de la Dragonne se posa sur le jeune homme toujours au sol.

\- Oui, c'est moi, Alérian. Je me suis nourrie de l'énergie du Dominateur, ça m'a permis d'atteindre ma taille adulte ! Mes pouvoirs s'éveilleront avec le temps. Mais je peux enfin communiquer avec toi par télépathie, te protéger, tout comme toi tu as pris soin du bébé que j'étais !

\- Le Dominateur ?

\- Le Feu de mes entrailles est une force à laquelle rien ne peut résister ! Mon feu, son énergie, là c'est moi qui l'ai vaporisé !

\- Tu es incroyable. Tu es si forte ?

\- Je suis une Dragonne !

\- Merci, Zunia. Mais il reste Anaëlle, et j'ai à l'affronter, question d'honneur !

\- Alie, tu ne tiendras pas ! s'affola la Dragonne.

\- Je l'emporterai avec moi dans la mort, si je n'ai pas d'autre solution… C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je ne suis pas en état, comme tu viens de le rappeler…

En automate, presqu'inconscient de ses actes et de son environnement, agissant par réflexe et expérience de ses précédents combats, le jeune homme se releva, sa jambe brisée affichant un angle anormal plus inquiétant que jamais !

\- Viens au combat, toi et moi en face à face au plus près, Anaëlle – Spectre – qu'on en finisse !

\- Oui, bonne idée ! gronda la jeune femme à la crinière violette et aux prunelles marron. J'aurais rêvé, sincèrement, d'un autre corps à corps, mais je vais finir le travail, tu ne tiens plus debout, Alérian Rheindenbach, immonde pourriture au sang étranger à mon royaume !

\- Ce n'est plus un royaume, c'est une République !

\- La ferme, avec ces détails sans intérêt ! Allons-y !

Et témoignant une confiance en elle parfaite, Anaëlle se précipita sur Alérian.

Le jeune homme parvint à encaisser le choc, son corps soudé à celui de son adversaire qui le serrait au plus près.

Anaëlle eut un grand sourire.

\- Avant de me défier au plus près, tu aurais dû te souvenir de ce que j'avais fait à ton déviant de second !

\- De quoi ?

La jeune femme rit à gorge déployée, faisant sortir des poignards des manches de son manteau à capuche, frappant à la gorge et enfonçant l'autre lame jusqu'à la garde dans le flanc gauche d'Alérian.

\- Finalement, une méthode bien naturelle et Humaine pour une saloperie n'ayant même pas le droit de vivre dans ces univers ! Je te saigne à blanc, Alérian, crève, fais-moi plaisir !

Le jeune homme s'effondrant, Anaëlle se tourna vers Zunia.

\- Je suis une Humaine moi aussi, une native du royaume Indépendant. Tu ne peux m'attaquer, ce serait inégal et contraire aux lois ! Tu ne peux que te dresser contre le surnaturel ! Et j'ai la satisfaction d'avoir ouvert les tripes de ton cher ami à deux pattes ! Je me replie à mon véritable QG, mon Sanctuaire. On se reverra, Dragonne, j'ai à finir la tâche de mon Dominateur et à t'éliminer toi la dernière de ton espèce !

Anaëlle disparue, et avec elle la trentaine de Sbires, Zunia vint se coucher, très prudemment, auprès d'Alérian.

« Merci, Zunia… ».

Abandonné de toute énergie, Alérian s'affaissa contre le flanc de la Dragonne, le sang continuant de s'écouler de ses blessures et surtout de celle à son côté perforé de part en part.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Le spacewolf frappé de l'emblème de l'_Arcadia_ s'était introduit par une bouche d'aération du QG du Spectre et avait fini par se poser à bonne distance de la plaine où avait eu lieu les inégaux combats.

\- Je ne capte plus grand chose souffla Albator. Tout est vraiment terminé, et j'ignore comment !

\- En partant en catastrophe, on n'a pas vu la fin du film retransmis par cette monstruosité de Spectre, remarqua Warius, pas plus rassuré que son ami Pirate ! Et Alie est coutumier des miracles !

\- Il est le seul que tu connaisses qui accomplisse des exploits surnaturels, rectifia Albator. Mon fils est ici… Et j'ai tellement peur !

\- On va le trouver !

\- Ote-moi juste d'un doute : qui c'est qui doit flinguer l'autre d'une décharge paralysante, cette fois ?

\- Je dirais que c'est ton tour, et que tu as droit à deux essais. Mais je ne pense qu'à mon commandant de Destroyer, ton fils. Et pendant qu'on discutaille, nos cuirassés en décousent avec les Torpilleurs à trois contre trente ! Je ne sais rien de ton _Warriorshadow_, je ne fais aucune confiance à ce que je ne connais pas… Mais qu'importent ces considérations, bien que fortes à propos, il faut trouver Alie !

\- Il est mourant…

\- Albator ?

\- Je suis encore connecté à mon fils, d'infimes molécules de son sang circulant dans mon organisme… J'ai tellement ressenti toutes ses souffrances ! Ça m'a complètement fait perdre les pédales !

\- Oui, j'ai constaté. Sinon, jamais je ne t'aurais paralysé… Toi, le meilleur stratège, affolé comme un débutant, même pour ton fils, c'est à moi que tu as fait très peur !

\- La ferme… Je veux juste trouver mon enfant !

\- Poursuivons, intima Warius.

Warius saisit soudain son ami par le bras.

\- Là !

Tournant la tête, Albator aperçut de fait le corps inerte de son fils affaissé contre d'étranges rochers noirs.

Comme ils s'approchaient, les « rochers » bougèrent, la créature se déployant.

\- Zunia ! Zunia ?

\- C'est ça Zunia ! piailla presque Warius face à l'imposant Dragon.

Du bout de sa patte la Dragonne poussa très doucement Alérian vers eux.

\- J'ai ma taille adulte mais mon cœur ne l'est pas. Je ne sais pas encore produire des larmes de guérison. Je l'ai protégé mais à présent c'est de vous dont il a besoin.

\- Je vais t'aider, fit Warius alors qu'à son appel une navette médicale s'était posée.

\- Non ! rugit Albator en soulevant entre ses bras le corps précieux de son rejeton pour le porter vers les urgentistes qui se précipitaient à sa rencontre.

* * *

Le bilan énoncé par le Doc Mécanoïde Elong n'avait rien eu de rassurant.

\- J'ai réduit la fracture de sa jambe. Anaëlle l'avait touché aussi à la gorge dans ce corps à corps, j'ai tout suturé. Mais son côté gauche est aussi grièvement blessé que celui du second du _Starlight_… Mon commandant a perdu bien du sang avant que vous ne me le rameniez. Je multiplie les poches de sang, en plus des soins. Mais je réserve mon diagnostic. Je suis désolé, capitaine Albator.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'ignores, Doc ? protesta Warius, vexé.

\- Tu es son amiral, je suis son père. Ecrase-toi !

Et Albator tourna précipitamment les talons.

Dolent, débutant à peine sa convalescence, Oshryn vit des infirmiers glisser le lit de son commandant dans la chambre voisine de la sienne, seulement séparée par une paroi de verre.

\- Quoi ? Elong ?

Le Médecin-Chef força le jeune homme blond à se rallonger.

\- Compliqué. Tu es sérieusement blessé, lieutenant Ludjinchraft. Je me suis occupé du commandant Rheindenbach, il est hors de danger, mais son état demeure sérieux, il a cependant juste besoin de beaucoup de repos !

\- Nos ennemis ? souffla Oshryn.

\- Ne sont plus ton souci, gronda Elong.

\- Mais, je…

\- La ferme !

Avant de passer dans la salle d'hospitalisation voisine, le Mécanoïde tira le rideau.

Et sans surprise, il vit Albator s'assoir au chevet de son fils.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Le _Starlight_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Warriorshadow_ étaient demeurés à l'arrêt à proximité du QG du Spectre qui ne représentait plus une menace, Anaëlle partie avec ses Sbires et ses Torpilleurs pour une destination inconnue.

Assis à son bureau, Elong leva les yeux sur son visiteur.

\- Les soins ont été prodigués, j'allais faire mon dernier tour du matin, renseigna le Médecin-Chef du Destroyer.

\- Je sais, je connais vos horaires, sourit Albator.

\- Vous paraissez mal à l'aise en ces lieux ? remarqua le Mécanoïde. Tout comme Alie au demeurant ! Pourquoi cette véritable phobie des hôpitaux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est instinctif… L'environnement, les odeurs, le sentiment de mort, l'impuissance sur un lit et d'être dépendant…

\- Le sentiment de s'être fait avoir ?

\- Il y a de ça aussi, admit Albator.

Elong tendit un petit gobelet au grand brun balafré.

\- Faites prendre ce cachet à Alérian, il a encore grand besoin de repos.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Quelques minutes, il est encore très faible. L'infirmière a posé une nouvelle pochette de sang. Ne le fatiguez pas !

\- Il y a juste un point à éclaircir.

\- C'est pourquoi nous demeurons ici depuis tous ces jours ?

De la tête, le grand brun balafré approuva.

\- Zunia ? fit encore Elong.

\- Zunia !

* * *

Albator posa une main apaisante sur le front de son fils.

\- Ne t'agite pas, Alie. Tout va bien. Ne te soucie de rien, sauf de guérir !

\- J'ai du mal à parler, chuchota le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, portant machinalement la main à sa gorge bandée.

\- Anaëlle t'a bien incisé le cou. Tiens-toi calme, c'est le mieux que tu as à faire !

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré face à elle…

\- Les dés étaient pipés dès le départ. Elle s'est arrangée pour t'affaiblir au maximum.

Alérian soupira, donnant l'impression de se rendormir, mais il eut soudain un sursaut.

\- On ne rentre pas chez nous, hein ? Ne me dis pas qu'on a quitté les coordonnées du QG du Spectre ! ?

\- Non, mon grand. Warius n'aurait jamais donné cet ordre !

\- Oui, Zunia est seule là-bas, on ne peut pas l'abandonner !

\- Voilà pourquoi Warius ne repartira pas sans solution pour elle. Mais que faire, et surtout comment transporter un Dragon adulte ? Il videra les stocks de vivre en quelques jours !

\- Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une solution…

\- Tu y réfléchiras quand tu auras recouvré des forces. Prends le cachet que t'a préparé Elong, dormir fera le plus grand bien à ton organisme et à ton esprit !

\- Je dois voir Zunia…

\- Plus tard ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne la laisse pas derrière nous !

Rassuré, Alérian se détendit, avalant machinalement avec une gorgée d'eau le cachet apporté par son père, ne résistant pas un instant au sommeil qui le gagnait.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, papa…

\- Jamais ! Warius peut me foudroyer autant de fois qu'il le voudra de son arme paralysante, je me relèverai toujours !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Rien. Sois paisible, mon petit.

Sous les gestes doux de son père, Alérian s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Encore le plus valide des deux, cela avait été en chaise roulante qu'Oshryn était venu voir son commandant.

\- Au moins, avec ta jambe cassée, cet endosquelette de cuir et de métal, tu ne pourras pas filer tout partout sans m'échapper !

\- Vas-y, moque-toi, grinça Alérian. Et si je m'éclipsais, tu comptes me poursuivre en fauteuil ?

\- Touché, Alie. Toi et moi ne serons pas opérationnels avant bien des semaines… Après avoir moi-même dormi bien des jours grâce aux « bons soins » de notre Doc Mécanoïde, je t'ai vu sommeiller bien longtemps. Nous devrions repartir, rentrer chez nous, enfin ! Pourquoi cette attente ?

\- J'ai à m'entretenir avec Zunia !

\- Pourquoi, elle jappe un peu trop, cette charmante petite Dragonne ?

\- Une Dragonneaude de plusieurs tonnes désormais !

\- Quoi ! ? s'étrangla Oshryn.

\- Compliqué à expliquer, souffla Alérian. Je ne me sens pas assez bien que pour tout raconter… Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je suis ton second, commandant !

\- Merci.

Encore trop faible à tous points de vue – l'incision à la gorge, la jambe brisée, la perforation au côté – Alérian céda au sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

\- Vous êtes ingérables, les balafrés !

\- comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude depuis toutes ces années, Warius !

\- Oh toi, vieille bourrique, je ne peux rien dire. Mais à toi Alie, je pourrais t'ordonner de rester au Centre Hospitalier ! D'ailleurs Doc Elong ne t'a pas autorisé à te balader !

\- Il faut que je voie Zunia. Depuis tous ces jours, elle doit mourir de faim !

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de quoi nourrir un animal de cette taille, remarqua Warius. Et je peux savoir pourquoi Rahog me signale depuis ce matin que trois équipes de techniciens se relayent à l'entrepôt DG4 ?

\- Il est assez grand pour accueillir une Dragonne, je dirais, remarqua Albator.

\- Et je ne dispose toujours de suffisamment de stock de vivres pour l'alimenter ! aboya Warius. Cet équipage passe avant tout !

\- Je vais sur l'ex-QG d'Anaëlle, un point c'est tout ! souffla Alérian en faisant manœuvrer sa chaise roulante électrique. On y va, papa !

\- A ton service, mon grand !

\- Il va tenir le coup ? murmura Warius à l'adresse de son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Elong m'a préparé quelques injections de stimulants. Ensuite, dès le retour, je le remets moi-même dans son lit !

\- Mais je l'espère bien ! Et je peux déjà t'assurer que personne ici ne voudra d'un Dragon adulte à bord ! D'ailleurs, on n'a même pas de quoi le transporter !

\- Alérian n'abandonnera pas son amie !

\- Ca, je n'en doutais pas un instant.

Albator rejoignit alors rapidement le spacewolf près duquel son fils l'attendait.

Warius quitta le pont d'envol avant sa dépressurisation pour permettre l'envol du spacewolf Pirate.

« Tiens bon, Alie, tu t'imposes une terrible épreuve pour laquelle tu n'as pas assez de forces… »

* * *

S'asseyant, Zunia attendit que les deux balafrés s'approchent, Albator poussant à présent la chaise roulante de son rejeton.

\- Tu as une mine atroce, Alie, fit télépathiquement la Dragonne.

\- J'avais à régler les choses entre nous. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et j'ai encore moins les moyens de prendre en charge un Dragon adulte qu'un bébé ! Tu dois mourir de faim !

\- Mon ventre gargouille bien, reconnut Zunia qui d'un élégant signe de tête avait salué Albator qui n'avait pour sa part aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter et dès lors ne pipait mot, n'osant même pas frotter le bout de son nez qui le démangeait ! Mais je peux tenir des semaines, voire même plus d'un mois sans nourriture.

Alérian dodelinant de la tête, son père lui fit la première injection de stimulant.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas, soupira le jeune homme en se ranimant. Mon amiral et ami a malheureusement raison sur toute la ligne bien que je le contre : je n'ai guère de place à bord pour une Dragonne de ta taille, et je ne puis condamner mes membres d'équipage à ne plus rien avoir dans leur assiette pour te nourrir… Mais je ne peux t'abandonner, cela m'est impossible ! As-tu une solution ?

Les yeux jaunes de reptile de Zunia se posèrent un moment sur l'attelle en endosquelette entourant entièrement la jambe droite de son ami à deux pattes.

\- Possible…

Albator se pencha sur son fils qui tremblait d'épuisement, les phalanges blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs de sa chaise roulante pour tenir bon.

\- Cette épreuve est inhumaine pour toi, dans ton état, mon grand, fit-il avec souci et chaleur. Je te ramène, nous attendrons…

\- Non, Warius ne patientera plus, lâcha Alérian d'une voix hachée par la faiblesse, des douleurs insoutenables fusant de ses blessures. Il a raison, c'est un véritable chef, lui ! Mais je ne laisserai jamais Zunia ici !

Alérian eut un léger gémissement, les vertiges impossibles à repousser, sa vue s'obscurcissant.

\- Alie !

Albator caressa tendrement la crinière d'acajou de son fils qui avait cédé à l'évanouissement.

\- Je ne sais si tu m'entends, Zunia. Mais je ne pouvais donner un autre stimulant à Alie, en dépit des doses fournies par Elong, il ne l'aurait pas supporté ! Je dois le ramener, et il nous faut bel et bien t'abandonner ici… Nous allons chercher une solution, je te le promets ! Tu es une Dragonne merveilleuse, mais les bâtiments de guerre, de quelque patrie qu'ils soient, ne sont pas équipés pour un être fabuleux de ton genre !

\- Je comprends, assura Zunia en entrant en contact mental avec le grand brun balafré.

\- Merci, Zunia. Mais je me sens aussi mal que mon enfant à l'idée de te laisser mourir de faim ici, ce n'est pas juste !

\- Cela n'arrivera pas !

Ramenant la chaise roulante au spacewolf, Albator se retourna néanmoins avant d'y transporter son fils, mais Zunia avait soudain totalement disparu !

« Zunia ? ».

Déposant Alérian sur une banquette, le sanglant pour la sécurité du vol, trop inquiet pour lui, Albator ne remarqua pas un instant que les pétales originellement rouge sang du pendentif en forme de rose étaient devenus d'un noir de suie !


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

\- Commandant sur la passerelle !

\- C'est quoi, cette mutinerie collective ? se plaignit Warius. Vous êtes tous les deux convalescents !

\- C'est notre Destroyer, on en reprend le commandement, ne t'en déplaise, amiral ! firent d'une voix Alérian ainsi qu'Oshryn qui était en réalité déjà à son poste depuis de nombreux jours !

\- Ça me va. C'est même la meilleure des nouvelles !

S'appuyant sur ses béquilles, Alérian gagna son fauteuil noir sur l'aire surélevée de la passerelle, appuya sur un des boutons des consoles de ses accoudoirs.

\- Equipage, ici le commandant Rheindenbach. Nous rentrons chez nous ! Nos congés ont été amputés récemment, mais ils seront à présent prolongés d'autant avant la prochaine mission, ordre de notre amiral. Profitez-en !

Alérian mit fin à la brève communication, mais s'il devinait la joie de son équipage, lui n'en ressentait aucune, encore bien trop meurtri dans sa chair, et redoutant le retour de tous ses ennemis – Gamalthine et Anaëlle en tête, sans compter les nouveaux qui ne manqueraient pas de pointer à un moment ou à un autre le bout de leur nez…

Warius s'obligeant à un rôle de second plan, de passager même désormais, il ne fit rien quand Oshryn claudiqua jusqu'à son commandant, une main sur son flanc blessé encore bien douloureux.

\- Tu vas retrouver les tiens, Alie !

\- Et toi un immense hôtel particulier, où tu seras seul…

\- Je suis né le cul dans le beurre, ensuite j'ai eu plaisir à me le faire farcir. Je rebondirai, c'est ce que j'ai appris à ton contact, commandant !

Oshryn fronça les sourcils.

\- On a abandonné Zunia ? Je ne peux y croire !

\- Non, Zunia ne me quittera plus jamais !

_ Reprenant conscience, Alérian aperçut l'hologramme, la projection astrale miniature, ou encore le fantôme de son amie Dragonne, flottant au-dessus de son lit d'hôpital._

_ \- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es sacrifiée pour me permettre d'être soigné, de rentrer chez moi ?_

_ \- Non, jamais ! Je suis avec toi, c'est moi qui ne te laisserai pas, de toute ma vie de plusieurs siècles ! Je suis là, au plus près !_

_ \- Je ne comprends pas…_

_ \- J'ai fusionné avec ton pendentif. Une rose noire désormais. Permets-moi juste d'être libérée de temps en temps, sur des planètes pas ou peu peuplées, mais giboyeuses, que je puisse chasser et m'alimenter ! Je ne demande rien de plus, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre ! Tu m'y autorises, Alie ?_

_ Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme._

_ \- Alie ? Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je disparaîtrai… Sans ma mère, sans Sanctuaire, je ne suis rien…_

_ \- Zunia, je t'aime précieusement, et tu m'as sauvé la vie !_

_ \- Où est le souci ? insista la projection fantomatique de la Dragonne._

_ \- Je suis tellement honoré de ta confiance, de ta fidélité, j'espère en être digne et pouvoir t'offrir ces temps de repos pour te nourrir ! Et mes trois mois de congé, là je ne pourrai pas te relâcher sur Déa… Je m'arrangerai, tu as ma parole !_

_ \- Merci, Alie, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton amitié et ton immense cœur ! N'oublie donc pas que je suis dans ton pendentif, prêt à jaillir au besoin !_

_ \- C'est moi qui te remercie, superbe Dragonne !_

* * *

Prié de se rendre à l'appartement du commandant, même convalescent, du _Starlight_, Warius vit s'y offrir une coupe de champagne.

\- Alie, l'alcool t'est interdit !

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Merci d'avoir pris ma relève. Je t'en saurai infiniment gré ! Bois ce verre !

\- Merci, Alie Rheindenbach !

\- Papa aurait dû être là, mais je l'ai fait repartir au plus vite encore que nous vers Déa !

\- Pourquoi ?

Alérian eut un sourire béat.

\- Chalandra pourrait bien perdre les eaux bien avant l'heure !… Pourquoi ce sursaut, Warius ?

\- Alie, tes prunelles, elles viennent de devenir jaunes, l'iris en biseau, comme celles d'un reptile !

\- Non, ça va, assura le jeune homme en buvant son verre d'eau citronnée avec plein de glace pilée.

Alérian tourna la tête vers l'écran le plus proche.

\- Mon _Warriorshadow_, il est superbe !

De la tête, Warius approuva.

\- Oui, ce cuirassé est peut-être bien peu discret : rouge et or. Mais il te convient parfaitement ! Il t'offrira une liberté dont tu ne pouvais disposer sous mes ordres. Lâche-toi, le moment venu, mon petit frère de cœur ! Mais, avant tout, sois avec les tiens et guéris !

\- J'ai intérêt… Anaëlle n'était que la nouvelle pointe d'iceberg de mes ennemis… De nouvelles emmerdes, le pire est à venir…

\- Alie ! ?

\- C'est ainsi, Warius, j'en ai le pressentiment, la certitude même ! Je vais tenir bon, je vais guérir, et je repartirai plus flamboyant que jamais !

\- Mais, je n'en ai aucun doute, Alérian !

\- Merci, Warius. Merci pour tout !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Alden étreignit les jambes de sa mère.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Mais pourquoi donc, mon petit cœur ?

\- Quand il est parti, j'ai crié sur papa. Il va être fâché ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui faire des câlins lors des communications qui ont suivi, le rassura Danéïre en caressant les boucles de feu. Ton papa t'aime bien trop que pour être fâché !

\- Il a dû être triste ?

\- Ça, oui. Mais là il rentre à la maison, il est heureux !

\- J'ai hâte de le revoir !

\- Moi aussi, mon petit cœur.

Les yeux bleus du garçonnet s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Tu as mal, mon papa ?

\- Ça va, mais ne me serre pas trop fort.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas tout révélé non plus de la gravité de tes blessures, souffla Danéïre.

\- Ça va, répéta Alérian. Au moins maintenant je tiens debout et je sais me déplacer ! Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas très vite, mais on a le temps, non ?

\- Maintenant, on t'a, on te garde ! siffla Danéïre. Warius peut venir t'attraper par les oreilles, tu ne repars pas !

Alérian ne put réfréner un petit rire, suivant son épouse et son fils le ramenant au tout-terrain garé sur l'un des parkings de l'astroport Militaire.

\- A la maison ! se réjouit le petit qui n'entendait pas lâcher la main de son père qui n'avait plus besoin que d'une seule béquille.

* * *

Dans la quiétude du penthouse familial, Alden en pleine sieste d'après déjeuner, Alérian avait pu confier à sa femme plus de détails que durant le voyage l'avaient retenu la réserve Militaire ainsi que son désir de ne pas l'affoler.

\- Mon pauvre amour, tu t'es pris une raclée mémorable !

Le jeune homme eut une grimace, lissant la mèche blanche de sa crinière d'acajou.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais été à ce point battu à plates coutures, oui !

\- Tu t'en es sorti. Le Dominateur n'est plus et Anaëlle s'est enfuie ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

Alérian secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- C'est Zunia qui a eu le Dominateur, rectifia-t-il. Quant au Spectre, si elle n'avait cru m'avoir mortellement poignardé, elle n'aurait jamais mis les voiles ! En plus, elle ne reviendra pas seule…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Mon père et Warius ont exploré son QG, découvert de nombreux sarcophages, vides.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Autant de sarcophages que de copies Mécanoïdes qu'Anaëlle a emportées avec elle ! Voilà comment le Spectre pouvait être signalé à plusieurs endroits à la fois !

\- Misère…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

\- Qu'importe, on va te remettre sur pieds, mon bel amour et quand tu reverras cette folle, tu prendras ta revanche ! C'est peut-être notre fils qui a des boucles de feu, mais toi tu étincelles, tu irradies, par tes exploits !

\- Merci pour la pommade, rit Alérian.

\- Je suis sincère. J'admire le guerrier bien que ce soit l'homme dont je sois raide dingue !

\- Je peux te retourner le compliment, toi qui fus la meilleure ingénieure de ma salle des machines.

Danéïre eut aussi un petit rire frais.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré. Je vais bien te soigner, mon amour. Et Alden aussi meurt d'envie de t'adorer !

La jeune femme se saisit du pendentif en forme de rose au bout de sa longue chaîne.

\- Zunia est vraiment là-dedans ? !

\- Son esprit, son âme, son aura. Et elle peut s'en extraire et s'en projeter à sa guise. Cela fait partie de ses pouvoirs.

\- Te voilà bien gardé, mon grand cœur !

Danéïre se blottit contre son époux, le cœur débordant d'amour et soulagée au possible de pouvoir à nouveau étreindre, prudemment, son corps.

* * *

Réveillé par son téléphone, Alérian tâtonna avant de mettre la main dessus.

\- Rheindenbach… Oh, papa !

Danéïre se retourna.

\- Alie ? On est pleine nuit !

\- Oui, et Chalandra vient de perdre les eaux !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

\- Mais je ne vais jamais savoir la porter…

\- Plus d'anxiété, Enysse est ravie d'être dans les bras de son papa ! sourit Chalandra.

\- Tu as su t'y prendre avec Alden il y a cinq ans, tu feras encore mieux avec ta fille, glissa Alérian, ravi de voir son père tenir le nouveau-né au creux de son bras. Elle est magnifique.

\- Comme sa mère, complimenta le grand brun balafré.

\- Elle est vraiment petite, fit Alden qui, bien que l'on soit en pleine nuit, était parfaitement réveillé !

\- Elle va grandir ! assura sa mère.

\- Dès demain ?

Les adultes s'esclaffant à mi-voix, Alden entreprit de bouder !

La porte de la chambre privée de la Maternité de Déa s'ouvrit sur Warius et Marina.

\- On a confié les jumeaux, bien endormis au demeurant, à leur nounou Dokka. Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons su !

\- Tu les as tirés du lit, Alie ? s'étonna Chalandra.

\- Warius avait besoin de repos après sa folle virée, ajouta Albator. Alie ?

** - Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Warius et sa famille ont droit à leur vie privée eux aussi !

\- Ne vous énervez pas, les balafrés, Alie ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'y est pour rien. La gynéco de Chalandra est la sœur Mécanoïde de Dokka et de Sokka. Et j'avais demandé à être averti dès l'heureux événement !

Warius passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Si je suis autorisé à…

\- La ferme, vieux bureaucrate ankylosé dans tes règlements ! pouffa Albator. L'amitié primera toujours sur tout ! Mais viendra un jour le règlement de comptes pour tout ce que tu m'infliges ! Ne t'avise plus de jamais me paralyser !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai autre chose si tu pars dans de nouveaux délires suicidaires !

\- Je compte sur toi.

\- Merci, mon ami, murmura Warius, infiniment soulagé.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Alie t'avait fait rentrer en urgence, mais Chalandra a fini par se retenir assez que pour être très en retard sur la date prévue ! Nous voilà donc tous présents ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, le rassura le grand brun balafré. Viens voir le nouveau-né, toi aussi, Marina ! Quelle belle surprise !

*- Ravi de te surprendre, justement, vieux Pirate !

\- Tu ne me feras pas bisquer, Warius, je suis cette nuit un jeune père !

\- Toutes mes félicitations ! se réjouit Warius. Viens, Marina, allons voir cette merveille tout juste venue au monde !

Marina glissa son bras sous celui de son époux et l'entraîna vers la chambre.

Albator tourna alors la tête vers son fils qui venait de caler Alden dans un grand fauteuil, le garçonnet rattrapé par le manque de sommeil et son si jeune âge encore.

\- Rentrez, les enfants. Je reste ici, jusqu'à ce que Chalandra et Enysse s'endorment. Ensuite, nous nous trouverons un endroit où nous poser, le temps de revenir à Heiligenstadt.

\- Mais, je t'ai dit que vous étiez tous les trois à demeure au penthouse, rappela Alérian.

\- Non, vous venez au ranch, vous tous, tous les six ! jeta Warius en quittant la chambre de Chalandra. Marina et moi l'avons décidé déjà bien avant le retour du _Starlight_, du _Warriorshadow_ et de l'_Arcadia _! Alie, Danéïre, rentrez avec Alden qui est en congé scolaire, reposez-vous. Albator, rentre à ton hôtel. Demain, enfin dans quelques heures, vous venez à la maison !

\- Mais, tu es un tyran, amiral ! se moqua Albator

\- Si tu l'avais compris, tu m'aurais flingué depuis bien longtemps ! gloussa Warius

\- Ca peut encore se faire… grinça le grand brun balafré.

\- Oh, toi et ta manie de rancunier indécrottable, tu m'exaspères !

Soudain, sans doute à cause de l'heureux événement de la nuit, Albator éclata de rire.

\- Si tu avais seulement idée jusqu'où je peux aller ! pouffa-t-il encore.

\- En dépit de ce qu'Alie et toi proclamez : j'ai une grande imagination !

\- On verra

\- Fous, ingérables, je hais ces balafrés !

* * *

Danéïre passa les bras autour du cou de son époux qui s'était rallongé dans le lit pour le peu de nuit qui restait.

\- Quelle merveilleuse nuit !

\- Dommage, j'aurais espéré que tu évoques plutôt celle de nos noces !

\- Mon égoïste amour ! Tu es… ?

\- … magnifiquement heureux ! Mon papa va pouvoir chérir un enfant de lui, dès sa venue au monde. Il va connaître le bonheur absolu ! J'ai une petite sœur. Et Alden a une tante ! La famille est désormais parfaitement équilibrée ! Mon bonheur ne pouvait être plus complet ! En revanche, il faudra faire les bagages pour aller au ranch des Zéros…

\- Ils sont prêts !

\- De quoi ! ?

\- Marina m'a téléphoné !

\- Oh, ces filles !

Danéïre gloussa, caressa doucement la joue de son mari qui s'endormait, se serra ensuite contre lui pour céder ensuite à son tour au sommeil.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

\- Je veux jouer avec mon papa !

\- Alden, ton papa n'est pas en état…

\- J'ai joué avec les jumeaux de Warius et de Marina… Mais ils sont trop grands pour moi… Je préfère jouer avec mon papa !

\- Alden…

Le garçonnet rit, échappant à l'étreinte de sa mère et se précipita vers la terrasse où son père était sur une chaise longue.

\- Papa, jouer !

Le petit tendit son léger ballon coloré.

\- Alden… soupira Alérian, avant de se raviser et de sourire, resserrant les sangles de son attelle désormais articulée. Bon, allons-y ! Mais tu me ménages, mon petit cœur ?

\- Je prendrai soin de toi, mon papa !

Serrant sa balle contre lui, Alden courut vers le parc du ranch des Zéros, son père plus lent, sa jambe blessée encore en pleine rééducation, mais ravi de retrouver un semblant de vie normale avec le garçonnet de son cœur.

Au milieu du pré, Alden envoyé sa balle, que son père rattrapa, avant de doucement la lui relancer, en un interminable échange d'affection.

Depuis la terrasse, Danéïre avait suivi, avec un brin d'appréhension, les jeux.

« Alden, tu es un cœur tout court ! Tu prends en effet soin de ton papa ! ».

Mais, prévenante pour les deux hommes de sa vie, la jeune femme s'étendit dans la chaise longue, s'appropriant le thé glacé entamé par son époux pour le finir ! Et bien que détendue, elle continua de surveiller le jeu.

Alden avait envoyé, d'un jet trop puissant pour ses cinq ans, dans la grande fontaine.

\- Papa ! ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Alden, c'est trop loin. Il faut laisser ton ballon…

\- Mais j'aime ma balle !

Et sans écouter son père, sans réfléchir, Alden plongea dans la fontaine, y perdant pied, incapable de nager !

* * *

Albator tapa encore dans le dos de son fils à la crinière d'acajou, lui faisant crachant les dernières gorgées d'eau avalées.

\- Alie ?

\- Je vais bien…

\- Des nèfles !

\- Je vais bien… Alden ?

Albator secoua son fils.

\- Alérian, tu avais complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?

\- Alden se noyait…

\- Et tu l'as juste rejoint, cette attelle t'entraînant au fond de la fontaine…

\- M'en fiche… Alden ?

\- Il va bien, juste de l'eau avalée. Il réclame ses jeux vidéo ! Alie, c'est toi qui ne vas pas bien ! ?

\- Quelle surprise ? !

\- Je ne comprends pas, Alie ? fit doucement Albator.

\- Papa, comment pourrais-je assurer le rôle que m'a dévolu mon amiral alors que je ne sais même pas sauver mon propre enfant ! ?

\- Tu vas récupérer, mon grand.

\- Je sais, papa… Mais Alden a presque failli mourir parce que j'étais hors d'état de lui porter secours !

\- La ferme ! intima Warius en se mêlant de la discussion. Tu as agi comme un père, le plus héroïquement possible, et tu as tout fait pour sauver ton fils !

\- Je n'y suis pas arrivé…

\- Alie, tu vas guérir, tout simplement !

\- J'espère. J'ai peur de ne pas entièrement me rétablir…

Albator étreignit les épaules de son fils.

\- Comme si je n'étais pas passé par ces affres quand j'ai traîné ma propre patte et que j'ai simplement cru demeurer impotent pour la vie… Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, Alie ! Et tu as sauvé Alden !

\- Il va bien ?

Les portes s'ouvrant, Alden courut se blottir dans les bras de son père.

\- Je t'aime tout plein !

\- Mon petit cœur…

* * *

Lishon, la jument pommelée hennit vigoureusement, agitant la tête, désignant des naseaux sa selle dorée !

\- Pardonne-moi, ma belle, je ne peux pas t'enfourcher encore pour un bon moment – en tout bien tout honneur même si tu ne comprends pas cette dernière partie de ma phrase.

Le cheval effleura de la tête son cavalier, soufflant doucement à son visage et ce dernier lui renvoyant le salut.

\- Mais promis, avant la fin de mes vacances, nous galoperons, Lishon ! promit Alérian en se retirant, marchant au moins mal avec son attelle articulée.

Alden ayant gentiment poussé la porte de la chambre de ses parents, Danéïre mit machinalement un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

\- Alden, ton papa dort !

\- Je voulais juste me glisser près de lui, lui dire quelque chose… Je peux ?

\- Viens, petit cœur, fit la jeune femme en écartant la grande couette.

Alden se glissa jusqu'à son père.

« Un jour je serai grand moi aussi. Un jour je prendrai soin de toi, mon papa ! Je t'aime ! ».

Danéïre ramena doucement la couette sur les deux hommes de sa vie endormis.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Le ranch des Zéro en pleine cambrousse, Alérian y avait relâché Zunia juste après son arrivée.

Et près de deux mois plus tard, il était parti sur Lishon, à cru, sa jambe toujours sous attelle un brin brinquebalante au flanc droit de la jument pommelée.

\- Tu captes toujours mes pensées, Zu ?

\- Toi et moi somme éternellement liés, fit en réponse la jeune Dragonne.

\- D'où mon regard reptilien que Warius a capté, un jour, sur mon Destroyer ! Je comprends.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que cela va impliquer à l'avenir. Toi, tu as une vie d'Humain, moi j'ai trois cents ans d'existence de Dragon. Mais, sous peu, nous en arriverons à l'éternel Partage des Cœurs.

\- Le Partage des Cœurs ?

\- La fusion entre un Dragon et celui qu'elle se choisit comme ami. Car, quoi que tu aies pensé, Alie, même bébé, tu n'as jamais été mon maître, je te choisissais de par ma volonté et non parce que tu avais récupéré mon œuf !

\- Tu es un animal noble, tu ne peux être apprivoisée. Tu es mon amie, je t'aime comme telle et je n'aurais pas voulu d'une amitié de soumission. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait imposer son autorité au dernier des grands Dragons ! ?

\- Moi, je suis ton amie, Alie. Vu mon espérance, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ton dernier jour, tu peux compter sur ma fidèle amitié.

\- Merci. Mais, dis-moi, Zu, tu n'as pas décimé quelques troupeaux ou autres bestioles, pour te sustenter ? gloussa le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai volé que de nuit. J'ai été très discrète. Et je n'ai chassé que du gibier sauvage pour m'en régaler ! Je suis repue. Je pourrai tenir presque quelques mois avant mon prochain repas !

\- Tu me rassures. Je n'aurais pas aimé la perspective que tu te nourrisses de mon équipage en le décimant comme dans un bon vieux film d'horreur ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'humour d'Humain, Zunia. Je sais que tu ne feras aucun mal à un seul d'entre nous. Tu rentres à la maison ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je te montre quelque chose. Je te guide télépathiquement.

Suivant les indications de progression de son amie ailée, Alérian parvint à une sorte de nid où se trouvaient deux chiots noir et feu.

\- Leur mère, sauvage, a été tirée par un chasseur. Soit il l'a confondue avec un gros gibier, soit il voulait juste faire un carton. Ces deux-là sont les seuls survivants de la portée. D'autres prédateurs de cette forêt ont emporté les corps des autres. Mais si tu ne prends soin de ceux-ci, ils n'ont pas vingt-quatre heures d'espérance de vie…

Alérian prit les deux petits corps contre lui.

\- Merci de leur avoir sauvé la vie, Zunia !

La Dragonne eut un grondement qui se voulait un rire et un soupir de soulagement, et se dilua pour réintégrer le pendentif en forme de rose de son ami à deux pattes.

* * *

Alden leva des yeux chagrinés sur son père.

\- Tu vas bientôt repartir ?

\- Oui, c'est mon boulot ! Mais ne pleure pas trop vite, je suis encore là pour trois semaines ! Et toi, petit cœur, tu t'en sors ?

\- Je donne le biberon aux bébés molosses autant de fois qu'il le faut ! Ils grossissent plus vite que tante Enysse !

Alérian rit doucement, caressant doucement les corps doux et chaud des chiots jumeaux endormis sur ses genoux.

\- Dis, papa, je pourrai en garder un ? interrogea le garçonnet.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais il faudra bien l'éduquer, car ce bébé pèsera un jour quatre-vingt kilos et avec une mâchoire d'acier !

\- Et pour la sœur de Jhiro ?

\- Jhiro ? sourit Alérian.

\- Je viens de baptiser mon chien ! Et sa sœur ? s'inquiéta le petit garçon.

\- Je l'emmènerai avec moi sur le _Starlight_.

\- Oh, papa, tu es merveilleux !

\- Non, je suis juste ton papa. Ma jambe est parfaitement guérie, je peux arrêter de délirer dans le pessimisme, j'ai dû saouler tout le monde !

\- Moi, je t'aime tout plein !

\- Je t'adore, mon petit cœur. Mais va dormir un peu. Dans très peu de temps, Tahie va se réveiller et réclamer un biberon !

\- Tahie ?

\- Je viens de la baptiser !

En un élan mutuel, le père et le fils s'étreignirent, simplement heureux.

FIN


End file.
